The present invention is directed to a hand-held power tool with a torque-limiting unit.
Hand-held power tools, such as cordless screwdrivers, cordless drills or cordless impact drills have a high amount of drive torque. Limiting this torque is desirable for many applications. Adjustable torque limitation makes it possible, e.g., to screw a number of screws into a work piece with the same level of screw-down torque; a torque-limiting unit disengages as soon as the screws apply a certain level of torque resistance to the motor output shaft. The operator can adjust the torque-limiting unit according to the maximum torque required for the task at hand. A hand-held power tool with torque limitation of the type described above is made known in DE 103 09 057 A1.